Cryogenic air separation is a very energy intensive process because of the need to generate low temperature refrigeration to drive the process. This is particularly the case where large amounts of liquid product are recovered which necessarily removes large amounts of refrigeration from the system. Accordingly, a method for operating a cryogenic air separation plant which enables efficient operation in a low liquid producing mode as well as in a high liquid producing mode would be very desirable.